William Butler Yeats
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | death_date = January | death_place = Menton, France | resting_place = | occupation = Writer, Senator | language = English | nationality = Irish | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | portaldisp = }} William Butler Yeats ( ; 13 June 1865 – 28 January 1939) was an Irish poet and playwright, one of the foremost figures of 20th century literature. A pillar of both the Irish and British literary establishments, in his later years Yeats served as an Irish Senator for two terms. He was a driving force behind the Irish Literary Revival and, along with Lady Gregory, Edward Martyn, and others, founded the Abbey Theatre, where he served as its chief during its early years. Yeats is generally considered one of the few writers who completed their greatest works after being awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature; such works include The Tower (1928) and The Winding Stair, and other poems (1929).Frenz, Horst (Edit.) The Nobel Prize in Literature 1923. "Nobel Lectures, Literature 1901-1967", 1969. Retrieved on 23 May 2007. Life Overview Yeats was born and educated in Dublin but spent his childhood in County Sligo. He studied poetry in his youth and from an early age was fascinated by both Irish legends and the occult. Those topics feature in the first phase of his work, which lasted roughly until the turn of the 20th century. His earliest volume of verse was published in 1889 and those slow-paced and lyrical poems display debts to Edmund Spenser, Percy Bysshe Shelley, and the Pre-Raphaelite poets. From 1900, Yeats' poetry grew more modernist. He largely renounced the transcendental beliefs of his youth, though he remained preoccupied with physical and spiritual masks, as well as with cyclical theories of life. Youth Yeats was born in Sandymount, County Dublin, Ireland. His father, John Butler Yeats, was a descendant of Jervis Yeats, a Williamite soldier and linen merchant who died in 1712.Jeffares, A. Norman. W.B. Yeats, Man and Poet. Palgrave Macmillan, 1996. 1 Jervis' grandson Benjamin married Mary Butler, daughter of a landed family in County Kildare. At the time of his marriage, John Yeats was studying law, but abandoned his studies to study art at Heatherley's Art School in London."John Butler Yeats". Retrieved on 12 October 2007. W.B. Yeats's mother, Susan Mary Pollexfen, came from a wealthy family in County Sligo who owned a prosperous milling and shipping business. Soon after William's birth the family relocated to Sligo to stay with her extended family, and the young poet came to think of the area as his childhood and spiritual home. Its landscape became, over time, both literally and symbolically, his "country of the heart".The Collected Poems (1994), vii The Butler Yeats family were highly artistic; his brother Jack became a highly regarded painter, while his sisters Elizabeth and Susan Mary - known to family and friends as Lollie and Lily - became involved in the Arts and Crafts Movement.Gordon Bowe, Nicola. "Two Early Twentieth-Century Irish Arts and Crafts Workshops in Context". Journal of Design History, Vol. 2, No. 2/3 (1989). 193-206 Yeats grew up as a member of the former Protestant Ascendancy at the time undergoing a crisis of identity. While his family was broadly supportive of the changes Ireland was experiencing, the nationalist revival of the late 19th century directly disadvantaged his heritage, and informed his outlook for the remainder of his life. In 1997, his biographer R. F. Foster observed that Napoleon's dictum that to understand the man you have to know what was happening in the world when he was twenty "is manifestly true of W.B.Y."Foster (1997), xxviii Yeats' childhood and young adulthood were shadowed by the power shift away from the minority Protestant Ascendancy. The 1880s saw the rise of Parnell and the Home rule movement; the 1890s saw the momentum of nationalism, while the Catholics became prominent around the turn of the century. These developments were to have a profound effect on his poetry, and his subsequent explorations of Irish identity had a significant influence on the creation of his country's biography.Foster (1997), xxvii In 1867, the family moved to England to aid their father, John, to further his career as an artist. At first the Yeats children were educated at home. Their mother entertained them with stories and Irish folktales. John provided an erratic education in geography and chemistry, and took William on natural history explorations of the nearby Slough countryside.Foster (1997), 24 On 26 January 1877, the young poet entered the Godolphin primary school,Hone (1943), 28 which he attended for four years. He did not distinguish himself academically, and an early school report describes his performance as "only fair. Perhaps better in Latin than in any other subject. Very poor in spelling."Foster (1997), 25 Though he had difficulty with mathematics and languages (possibly because Yeats was tone deaf,Sessa, Anne Dzamba; Richard Wagner and the English; p. 130. ISBN 0-8386-2055-8) he was fascinated by biology and zoology. For financial reasons, the family returned to Dublin toward the end of 1880, living at first in the city centre and later in the suburb of Howth. In October 1881, Yeats resumed his education at Dublin's Erasmus Smith High School.Hone (1943), 33 His father's studio was located nearby and William spent a great deal of time there, and met many of the city's artists and writers. It was during this period that he started writing poetry, and, in 1885, Yeats' first poems, as well as an essay entitled "The Poetry of Sir Samuel Ferguson", were published in the Dublin University Review. Between 1884 and 1886, William attended the Metropolitan School of Art - now the National College of Art and Design - in Thomas Street. His first known works were written when he was seventeen, and included a poem "heavily influenced by Percy Bysshe Shelley" that describes a magician who set up a throne in central Asia. Other pieces from this period include a draft of a play about a Bishop, a monk, and a woman accused of paganism by local shepherds, as well as love-poems and narrative lyrics on medieval German knights. The early works were both conventional and, according to the critic Charles Johnson, "utterly unIrish", seeming to come out of a "vast murmurous gloom of dreams".Foster (1997), 37 Although Yeats' early works drew heavily on Shelley, Edmund Spenser, and on the diction and colouring of pre-Raphaelite verse, he soon turned to Irish myth and folklore and the writings of William Blake. In later life, Yeats paid tribute to Blake by describing him as one of the "great artificers of God who uttered great truths to a little clan".Paulin, Tom. Taylor & Francis, 2004. "The Poems of William Blake". Retrieved on 3 June 2007. In 1891, Yeats published "John Sherman" and "Dhoya", one a novella, the other a story. The two were re-published together in 1990 by The Lilliput Press in Dublin. Young poet The family returned to London in 1887. In 1890, Yeats co-founded (with Ernest Rhys) the [[Rhymers' Club,Hone (1943), 83 a group of London based poets who met regularly in a Fleet Street tavern to recite their verse. The collective later became known as the "Tragic Generation"Alford, Norman. "The Rhymers" Club: Poets of the Tragic Generation". Nineteenth-Century Literature, Vol. 50, No. 4, March 1996. 535-538 and published two anthologies: first in 1892 and again in 1894. Yeats also collaborated with Edwin Ellis on the first complete edition of William Blake's works, in the process rediscovering a forgotten poem "Vala, or, the Four Zoas".Lancashire, Ian. "William Blake (1757-1827)". Department of English, University of Toronto, 2005. Retrieved on 3 June 2007. In a late essay on Shelley, Yeats wrote, "I have re-read Prometheus Unbound... and it seems to me to have an even more certain place than I had thought among the sacred books of the world."Yeats (1900), 65 Yeats had a life-long interest in mysticism, spiritualism, occultism and astrology. He read extensively on the subjects throughout his life, became a member of the paranormal research organization "The Ghost Club" (in 1911) and was especially influenced by the writings of Emanuel Swedenborg.Burke, Martin J. "Daidra from Philadelphia: Thomas Holley, Chivers and The Sons of Usna". Columbia University, 7 October 2005. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. As early as 1892, he wrote: "If I had not made magic my constant study I could not have written a single word of my Blake book, nor would The Countess Kathleen ever have come to exist. The mystical life is the centre of all that I do and all that I think and all that I write."Ellmann, Richard (1948). "Yeats: The Man and the Masks". (New York) Macmillan. 94 His mystical interests - also inspired by a study of Hinduism, under the Theosophist Mohini Chatterjee, and the occult - formed much of the basis of his late poetry. However, some critics have dismissed these influences as lacking in intellectual credibility. In particular, W.H. Auden criticized this aspect of Yeats' work as the "deplorable spectacle of a grown man occupied with the mumbo-jumbo of magic and the nonsense of India."Mendelson, Edward (Ed.) "W. H. Auden". The Complete Works of W.H. Auden: Prose, Volume II, 1939-1948, 2002. Retrieved on 26 May 2007. His first significant poem was "The Isle of Statues", a fantasy work that took Edmund Spenser for its poetic model. The piece appeared in Dublin University Review, but has not since been republished. His first solo publication was the pamphlet Mosada: A Dramatic Poem (1886), which comprised a print run of 100 copies paid for by his father. This was followed by the collection ''The Wanderings of Oisin and Other Poems'' (1889), which arranged a series of verse that dated as far back as the mid-1880s. The long titular poem contains, in the words of his biographer R.F. Foster, "obscure Gaelic names, striking repetitions and an unremitting rhythm subtly varied as the poem proceeded through its three sections";Foster (1997), 82-85 We rode in sorrow, with strong hounds three, Bran, Sgeolan, and Lomair, On a morning misty and mild and fair. The mist-drops hung on the fragrant trees, And in the blossoms hung the bees. We rode in sadness above Lough Lean, For our best were dead on Gavra's green. "The Wanderings of Oisin" is based on the lyrics of the Fenian Cycle of Irish mythology and displays the influence of both Sir Samuel Ferguson and the Pre-Raphaelite poets.Alspach, Russell K. "The Use by Yeats and Other Irish Writers of the Folklore of Patrick Kennedy". The Journal of American Folklore, Volume 59, No. 234, December 1946. 404-412 The poem took two years to complete and was one of the few works from this period that he did not disown in his maturity. Oisin introduces what was to become one of his most important themes: the appeal of the life of contemplation over the appeal of the life of action. Following the work, Yeats never again attempted another long poem. His other early poems, which are meditations on the themes of love or mystical and esoteric subjects, include Poems (1895), The Secret Rose (1897), and The Wind Among the Reeds (1899). During 1885, Yeats was involved in the formation of the Dublin Hermetic Order. The society held its first meeting on 16 June, with Yeats acting as its chairman. The same year, the Dublin Theosophical lodge was opened in conjunction with Brahmin Mohini Chatterjee, who travelled from the Theosophical Society in London to lecture. Yeats attended his first sÃ©ance the following year. He later became heavily involved with the Theosophical Society and with hermeticism, particularly with the eclectic Rosicrucianism of the Golden Dawn. During sÃ©ances held from 1912, a spirit calling itself "Leo Africanus" apparently claimed it was Yeats' Daemon or anti-self, inspiring some of the speculations in Per Amica Silentia Lunae.Nally, Claire V. "National Identity Formation in W.B. Yeats' 'A Vision'". Irish Studies Review, Volume 14, Issue 1, February 2006. 57â-67 He was admitted into the Golden Dawn in March 1890 and took the magical motto Daemon est Deus inversus - translated as Devil is God inverted or A demon is a god reflected.Daemon est Deus inversus is taken from the writings of Madame Blavatsky in which she claims that "...even that divine Homogeneity must contain in itself the essence of both good and evil", and uses the motto as a symbol of the Astral Light. He was an active recruiter for the sect's Isis-Urania temple, and brought in his uncle George Pollexfen, Maud Gonne, and Florence Farr. Although he reserved a distaste for abstract and dogmatic religions founded around personality cults, he was attracted to the type of people he met at the Golden Dawn.Foster (1997), 103 He was involved in the Order's power struggles, both with Farr and Macgregor Mathers, but was most notably involved when Mathers sent Aleister Crowley to repossess Golden Dawn paraphernalia during the "Battle of Blythe Road". After the Golden Dawn ceased and splintered into various offshoots, Yeats remained with the Stella Matutina until 1921.Cullingford, Elizabeth. "How Jacques Molay Got Up the Tower: Yeats and the Irish Civil War". ELH, Volume 50, No. 4, 1983. 763-789 Maud Gonne In 1889, Yeats met Maud Gonne, then a 23-year-old heiress and ardent Nationalist.Gonne claimed they first met in London three years earlier. Foster notes how Gonne was "notoriously unreliable on dates and places (1997, 57) Gonne was eighteen months younger than Yeats and later claimed she met the poet as a "paint-stained art student."Foster (1997), 57 Gonne had admired "The Isle of Statues" and sought out his acquaintance. Yeats developed an obsessive infatuation with her beauty and outspoken manner, and she was to have a significant and lasting effect on his poetry and his life thereafter.Uddin Khan, Jalal. "Yeats and Maud Gonne: (Auto)biographical and Artistic Intersection". Alif: Journal of Comparative Poetics, 2002. c. 1900]] In later years he admitted "it seems to me that she Gonne brought into my life those days - for as yet I saw only what lay upon the surface - the middle of the tint, a sound as of a Burmese gong, an over-powering tumult that had yet many pleasant secondary notes."Foster (1997), 86-87 Yeats' love initially remained unrequited, in part due to his reluctance to participate in her nationalist activism."William Butler Yeats ". BBC Four. Retrieved on 20 June 2007. His only other love affair during this period was with Olivia Shakespear, whom he had first met in 1896, and parted with one year later. In 1891, he visited Gonne in Ireland and proposed marriage, but was rejected. He later admitted that from that point "the troubling of my life began".Cahill, Christopher. "Second Puberty: The Later Years of W. B. Yeats Brought His Best Poetry, along with Personal Melodrama on an Epic Scale". The Atlantic Monthly, December 2003. Yeats proposed to Gonne three more times: in 1899, 1900 and 1901. She refused each proposal, and in 1903, to his horror, married the Irish nationalist Major John MacBride.Ã“ CorrÃ¡in, Donnchadh. "William Butler Yeats". University College Cork. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. There were two main reasons why Yeats was so horrified. To lose his muse to another made him look silly before the public. Yeats naturally hated MacBride and continually sought to deride and demean him both in his letters and his poetry. The second reason Yeats was horrified was linked to the fact of Maud's conversion to Catholicism, which Yeats despised. He thought his muse would come under the influence of the priests and do their bidding.WB Yeats Vain, Glorious, Lout by Anthony Jordan. Westport Books 2003 pp 139-153, Willie Yeats & The Gonne MacBrides by Anthony Jordan Westport books 1997 pp.83-88 The marriage, as forecast by both their sets of friends and relations was an early disaster. This pleased Yeats as Maud began to visit him in London. After the birth of her son, SeÃ¡n MacBride, in 1904, she and MacBride agreed to end the marriage, although they were unable to agree on the child's welfare. Despite the use of intermediaries, a divorce case ensued in Paris in 1905. Maud made a series of allegations against her husband with Yeats as her main 'second' though he did not attend court or travel to France. A divorce was not granted as the only accusation that held up in court was that MacBride had been drunk once during the marriage. A separation was granted with Maud having custody of the baby with John having visiting rights.The Yeats Gonne-MacBride Triangle by Anthony Jordan Westport Books 2000 pp.13-141 Yeats' friendship with Gonne persisted, and, in Paris, in 1908, they finally consummated their relationship. "The long years of fidelity rewarded at last" was how another of his lovers described the event. Yeats was less sentimental and later remarked that "the tragedy of sexual intercourse is the perpetual virginity of the soul." The relationship did not develop into a new phase after their night together, and soon afterwards Gonne wrote to the poet indicating that despite the physical consummation, they could not continue as they had been: "I have prayed so hard to have all earthly desire taken from my love for you and dearest, loving you as I do, I have prayed and I am praying still that the bodily desire for me may be taken from you too."Foster (1997), 394 By January 1909, Gonne was sending Yeats letters praising the advantage given to artists who abstain from sex. Nearly twenty years later, Yeats recalled the night with Gonne in his poem "A Man Young and Old": My arms are like the twisted thorn And yet there beauty lay; The first of all the tribe lay there And did such pleasure take; She who had brought great Hector down And put all Troy to wreck. In 1896, Yeats was introduced to Lady Gregory by their mutual friend Edward Martyn. Gregory encouraged Yeats' nationalism, and convinced him to continue focusing on writing drama. Although he was influenced by French Symbolism, Yeats concentrated on an identifiably Irish content and this inclination was reinforced by his involvement with a new generation of younger and emerging Irish authors. Together with Lady Gregory, Martyn, and other writers including J. M. Synge, SeÃ¡n O'Casey, and Padraic Colum, Yeats was one of those responsible for the establishment of the "Irish Literary Revival" movement.Corcoran, Neil. After Yeats and Joyce: Reading Modern Irish Literature. (Oxford), Oxford University Press, 1997. viii Apart from these creative writers, much of the impetus for the Revival came from the work of scholarly translators who were aiding in the discovery of both the ancient sagas and Ossianic poetry and the more recent folk song tradition in Irish. One of the most significant of these was Douglas Hyde, later the first President of Ireland, whose Love Songs of Connacht was widely admired. Abbey Theatre In 1899, Yeats, Lady Gregory, Edward Martyn and George Moore established the Irish Literary Theatre for the purpose of performing Irish and Celtic plays.Foster (2003), 486; 662 The ideals of the Abbey were derived from the avant-garde French theatre, which sought to express the "ascendancy of the playwright rather than the actor-manager Ã l'anglais."Foster (1997), 183Text reproduced from Yeats' own handwritten draft. The group's manifesto, which Yeats wrote, declared "We hope to find in Ireland an uncorrupted & imaginative audience trained to listen by its passion for oratory... & that freedom to experiment which is not found in the theatres of England, & without which no new movement in art or literature can succeed."Foster (1997), 184 The collective survived for about two years but was not successful. Working with two Irish brothers with theatrical experience, William and Frank Fay, Yeats' unpaid-yet-independently wealthy secretary Annie Horniman, and the leading West End actress Florence Farr, the group established the Irish National Theatre Society. Along with Synge, they acquired property in Dublin and on 27 December 1904 opened the Abbey Theatre. Yeats' play Cathleen NÃ Houlihan and Lady Gregory's Spreading the News were featured on the opening night. Yeats remained involved with the Abbey until his death, both as a member of the board and a prolific playwright. In 1902, he helped set up the Dun Emer Press to publish work by writers associated with the Revival. This became the Cuala Press in 1904, and inspired by the Arts and Crafts Movement, sought to "find work for Irish hands in the making of beautiful things.""Irish Genius': The Yeats Family and The Cuala Press". Trinity College, Dublin, 12 February 2004. Retrieved on 2 June 2007. From then until its closure in 1946, the press - which was run by the poet's sisters - produced over 70 titles; 48 of them books by Yeats himself. In 1909, Yeats met the American poet Ezra Pound. Pound had travelled to London at least partly to meet the older man, whom he considered "the only poet worthy of serious study."Monroe, Harriet (1913). "Poetry". (Chicago) Modern Poetry Association. 123 From that year until 1916, the two men wintered in the Stone Cottage at Ashdown Forest, with Pound nominally acting as Yeats' secretary. The relationship got off to a rocky start when Pound arranged for the publication in the magazine Poetry of some of Yeats' verse with Pound's own unauthorised alterations. These changes reflected Pound's distaste for Victorian prosody. A more indirect influence was the scholarship on Japanese Noh plays that Pound had obtained from Ernest Fenollosa's widow, which provided Yeats with a model for the aristocratic drama he intended to write. The first of his plays modelled on Noh was At the Hawk's Well, the first draft of which he dictated to Pound in January 1916.Sands, Maren. "The Influence of Japanese Noh Theater on Yeats". Colorado State University. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. The emergence of a nationalist revolutionary movement from the ranks of the mostly Roman Catholic lower-middle and working class made Yeats reassess some of his attitudes. In the refrain of "Easter, 1916" ("All changed, changed utterly / A terrible beauty is born"), Yeats faces his own failure to recognise the merits of the leaders of the Easter Rising, due to his attitude towards their humble backgrounds and lives.Foster (2003), 59-66 Marriage By 1916, Yeats was 51 years old and determined to marry and produce an heir. His final proposal to Maud Gonne took place in the summer of 1916.Mann, Neil. "An Overview of A Vision". "The System of W. B. Yeats's A Vision". Retrieved on 15 July 2007. In his view, Gonne's history of revolutionary political activism, as well as a series of personal catastrophes in the previous few years of her life, including chloroform addiction and a troubled marriage to John MacBride - an Irish revolutionary who was later executed by British forces for his role in the 1916 Easter Rising - made her an unsuitable wife. Biographer R.F. Foster has observed that Yeats' last offer was motivated more by a sense of duty than by a genuine desire to marry Gonne. Yeats proposed in an indifferent manner, with conditions attached, and he both expected and hoped she would turn him down. According to Foster "when he duly asked Maud to marry him, and was duly refused, his thoughts shifted with surprising speed to her daughter." Iseult Gonne was Maud's second child with Lucien Millevoye, and at the time was 21 years old. She had lived a sad life to this point: conceived as an attempt to reincarnate her short-lived brother, for the first few years of her life, she was presented as her mother's adopted niece. She was molested by her stepfather when she was 11.Foster (1997), 286 She served as a gunrunner for the Irish Republican Army. At 15, she had proposed to Yeats. A few months after the poet's approach to Maud, he proposed to Iseult, but was rejected. That September, Yeats proposed to 25-year-old Georgie Hyde-Lees (1892-1968), whom he had met through Olivia Shakespear. Despite warning from her friends - "George ... you can't. He must be dead" - Hyde-Lees accepted, and the two were married on 20 October. Their marriage was a success, in spite of the age difference, and in spite of Yeats' feelings of remorse and regret during their honeymoon. The couple went on to have two children, Anne and Michael. Although in later years he had romantic relationships with other women and possibly affairs, George herself wrote to her husband "When you are dead, people will talk about your love affairs, but I shall say nothing, for I will remember how proud you were."Brown, Terence. "The Life of W. B. Yeats: A Critical Biography". WileyBlackwell, 2001. 347. ISBN 0-631-22851-9 During the first years of his marriage, he and George engaged in a form of automatic writing, in which George contacted a variety of spirits and guides they called "Instructors." The spirits communicated a complex and esoteric system of characters and history, which the couple developed during experiments with the circumstances of trance and the exposition of phases, cones, and gyres.Foster (2003), 105; 383 Yeats devoted much time to preparing this material for publication as A Vision (1925). In 1924, he wrote to his publisher T. Werner Laurie admitting: "I dare say I delude myself in thinking this book my book of books".Mann, Neil. "Letter 27 July 1924". "The System of W. B. Yeats's A Vision". Retrieved on 24 April 2008. Nobel Prize In December 1923, Yeats was awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature, and was determined to make the most of the occasion. He was aware of the symbolic value of an Irish winner so soon after Ireland had gained independence, and sought to highlight the fact at each available opportunity. His reply to many of the letters of congratulations sent to him contained the words: "I consider that this honor has come to me less as an individual than as a representative of Irish literature, it is part of Europe's welcome to the Free State."Foster (2003), 245 Yeats used the occasion of his acceptance lecture at the Royal Academy of Sweden to present himself as a standard-bearer of Irish nationalism and Irish cultural independence. As he remarked, "The theatres of Dublin were empty buildings hired by the English travelling companies, and we wanted Irish plays and Irish players. When we thought of these plays we thought of everything that was romantic and poetical, because the nationalism we had called up - the nationalism every generation had called up in moments of discouragement - was romantic and poetical."Moses, Michael Valdez. "The Poet As Politician". Reason, February 2001. Retrieved on 3 June 2007. The prize led to a significant increase in the sales of his books, as his publishers Macmillan sought to capitalize on the publicity. For the first time he had money, and he was able to repay not only his own debts, but those of his father.Foster (2003), 246-247 Old age and death , Bertha Georgie Yeats (nÃ©e Hyde-Lees), William Butler Yeats, unknown woman, summer 1930; photo by Lady Ottoline Morrell]] By early 1925, Yeats' health had stabilized, and he had completed most of the writing for "''A Vision'' " (dated 1925, it actually appeared in January 1926, when he almost immediately started rewriting it for a second version). He had been appointed to the first Irish Senate in 1922, and was re-appointed for a second term in 1925.Foster (2003), 228-239 Early in his tenure, a debate on divorce arose, and Yeats viewed the issue as primarily a confrontation between the emerging Roman Catholic ethos and the Protestant minority.Foster (2003), 293 When the Roman Catholic Church weighed in with a blanket refusal to consider their anti position, the Irish Times countered that a measure to outlaw divorce would alienate Protestants and "crystallize" the partition of Northern Ireland. In response, Yeats delivered a series of speeches that attacked the "quixotically impressive" ambitions of the government and clergy, likening their campaign tactics to those of "medieval Spain."Foster (2003), 294 "Marriage is not to us a Sacrament, but, upon the other hand, the love of a man and woman, and the inseparable physical desire, are sacred. This conviction has come to us through ancient philosophy and modern literature, and it seems to us a most sacrilegious thing to persuade two people who hate each other ... to live together, and it is to us no remedy to permit them to part if neither can re-marry." The resulting debate has been described as one of Yeats's "supreme public moments", and began his ideological move away from pluralism towards religious confrontation.Foster (2003), 296 His language became more forceful; the Jesuit Father Peter Finlay was described by Yeats as a man of "monstrous discourtesy", and he lamented that, "It is one of the glories of the Church in which I was born that we have put our Bishops in their place in discussions requiring legislation". During his time in the Senate, Yeats further warned his colleagues: "If you show that this country, southern Ireland, is going to be governed by Roman Catholic ideas and by Catholic ideas alone, you will never get the North...You will put a wedge in the midst of this nation"."Seanad Resumes: Debate on Divorce Legislation Resumed". Seanad Ã‰ireann, Volume 5, 11 June 1925. Retrieved on 26 May 2007. He memorably said of his fellow Irish Protestants, "we are no petty people". In 1924, he chaired a coinage committee charged with selecting a set of designs for the first currency of the Irish Free State. Aware of the symbolic power latent in the imagery of a young state's currency, he sought a form that was "elegant, racy of the soil, and utterly unpolitical".Foster (2003), 333 When the house finally decided on the artwork of Percy Metcalfe, Yeats was pleased, though he regretted that compromise had led to "lost muscular tension" in the finally depicted images. He retired from the Senate in 1928 because of ill health. Towards the end of his life - and especially after the Wall Street Crash and Great Depression, which led some to question whether democracy could cope with deep economic difficulty - Yeats seems to have returned to his aristocratic sympathies. During the aftermath of the First World War, he became skeptical about the efficacy of democratic government, and anticipated political reconstruction in Europe through totalitarian rule.Foster (2003), 468 His later association with Pound drew him towards Benito Mussolini, for whom he expressed admiration on a number of occasions. He wrote three "marching songs" - never used - for the Irish General Eoin O'Duffy's Blueshirts. , County Sligo.]] After undergoing the Steinach operation (vasectomy) in 1934, when aged 69, he found a new vigour evident from both his poetry and his intimate relations with younger women."The Life and Works of William Butler Yeats ". National Library of Ireland (search for Steinach). Retrieved on 19 October 2008. During this time, Yeats was involved in a number of romantic affairs with, among others, the poet and actress Margot Ruddock, and the novelist, journalist and sexual radicalist Ethel Mannin.Foster (2003), 504, 510-511 As in his earlier life, Yeats found erotic adventure conducive to his creative energy, and, despite age and ill-health, he remained a prolific writer. In a letter of 1935, Yeats noted: "I find my present weakness made worse by the strange second puberty the operation has given me, the ferment that has come upon my imagination. If I write poetry it will be unlike anything I have done".Letter to Dorothy Wellesley, June 17, 1935; cited Ellmann, "Yeats's Second Puberty", New York Review of Books, May 9, 1985 In 1936, he undertook editorship of the Oxford Book of Modern Verse, 1892--1935. He died at the HÃ´tel IdÃ©al SÃ©jour, in Menton, France, on 28 January 1939.Obituary. "W.B. Yeats Dead". The New York Times, 30 January 1939. Retrieved on 21 May 2007. He was buried after a discreet and private funeral at Roquebrune-Cap-Martin. Yeats and George had often discussed his death, and his express wish was that he be buried quickly in France with a minimum of fuss. According to George, "His actual words were 'If I die bury me up there Roquebrune and then in a year's time when the newspapers have forgotten me, dig me up and plant me in Sligo'."Foster (2003), 651 In September 1948, Yeats' body was moved to Drumcliffe, County Sligo, on the Irish Naval Service corvette ''LÃ‰ Macha''.Foster (2003), 656 His epitaph is taken from the last lines of "Under Ben Bulben", one of his final poems: Cast a cold Eye On Life, on Death. Horseman, pass by! Attempts had been made at Roquebrune to dissuade the family from proceeding with the removal of the remains to Ireland due to the uncertainty of their identity. His body had earlier been exhumed and transferred to the ossuary.ordan Anthony, WB Yeats Vain, glorious, lout. A maker of Modern Ireland. Westport books 2003. p.114 Writing Yeats is generally considered one of the 20th century's key English language poets. He was a Symbolist poet, in that he used allusive imagery and symbolic structures throughout his career. Yeats chose words and assembled them so that, in addition to a particular meaning, they suggest other abstract thoughts that may seem more significant and resonant. His use of symbolsUlanov, Barry. "Makers of the modern theater". McGraw-Hill, 1961 is usually something physical that is both itself and a suggestion of other, perhaps immaterial, timeless qualities.Gale Research International. Twentieth Century Literary Criticism 116. Gale Cengage Learning, 2002. 303 , issued 1976-1993]] Unlike other modernists who experimented with free verse, Yeats was a master of the traditional forms.Finneran, Richard. Yeats: An Annual of Critical and Textual Studies 1995. University of Michigan Press, 1997. 82 The impact of modernism on his work can be seen in the increasing abandonment of the more conventionally poetic diction of his early work in favour of the more austere language and more direct approach to his themes that increasingly characterises the poetry and plays of his middle period, comprising the volumes In the Seven Woods, Responsibilities and The Green Helmet.Logenbach, James. Stone Cottage: Pound, Yeats, and Modernism. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1988. 13-14 His later poetry and plays are written in a more personal vein, and the works written in the last twenty years of his life include mention of his son and daughter,Bell, Vereen. Yeats and the logic of formalism. University of Missouri Press, 2006. 132 as well as meditations on the experience of growing old.Seiden, Morton. William Butler Yeats. Michigan State University Press, 1962. 179 In his poem, "The Circus Animals' Desertion", he describes the inspiration for these late works: Now that my ladder's gone I must lie down where all the ladders start In the foul rag and bone shop of the heart.O'Neill, 6 During 1929, he stayed at Thoor Ballylee (coordinates 53Â°06'11.4"N, 08Â°46'29.2"W), near Gort in County Galway (where Yeats had his summer home since 1919) for the last time. Much of the remainder of his life was lived outside of Ireland, although he did lease Riversdale house in the Dublin suburb of Rathfarnham in 1932. He wrote prolifically through his final years, and published poetry, plays, and prose. In 1938, he attended the Abbey for the final time to see the premier of his play Purgatory. His Autobiographies of William Butler Yeats was published that same year.Martin, Wallace. Review of "Tragic Knowledge: Yeats' "Autobiography" and Hermeneutics" by Daniel T. O'Hara. Contemporary Literature. Volume 23, No. 2, Spring, 1982. 239-243 While Yeats' early poetry drew heavily on Irish myth and folklore, his later work was engaged with more contemporary issues, and his style underwent a dramatic transformation. His work can be divided into three general periods. The early poems are lushly pre-Raphaelite in tone, self-consciously ornate, and, at times, according to unsympathetic critics, stilted. Yeats began by writing epic poems such as The Isle of Statues and The Wanderings of Oisin. After Oisin, he never attempted another long poem.Howes, Marjorie. Yeats's nations: gender, class, and Irishness. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1998. 28-31 His other early poems are lyrics on the themes of love or mystical and esoteric subjects. Yeats' middle period saw him abandon the pre-Raphaelite character of his early workSeiden, 153 and attempt to turn himself into a Landor-style social ironist.Bloom, Harold. Yeats. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1972. 168 ISBN 0-19-501603-3 Critics who admire his middle work might characterize it as supple and muscular in its rhythms and sometimes harshly modernist, while others find these poems barren and weak in imaginative power. Yeats' later work found new imaginative inspiration in the mystical system he began to work out for himself under the influence of spiritualism. In many ways, this poetry is a return to the vision of his earlier work. The opposition between the worldly-minded man of the sword and the spiritually-minded man of God, the theme of The Wanderings of Oisin, is reproduced in A Dialogue Between Self and Soul.Raine, Kathleen. "Yeats the Initiate". New York: Barnes & Noble, 1990. 327-329. ISBN 0-389-20951-1 Some critics claim that Yeats spanned the transition from the nineteenth century into twentieth-century modernism in poetry much as Pablo Picasso did in painting while others question whether late Yeats really has much in common with modernists of the Ezra Pound and T. S. Eliot variety.Holderman, David. The Cambridge Introduction to W.B. Yeats. Cambridge University Press, 2006. 80 Modernists read the well-known poem "The Second Coming" as a dirge for the decline of European civilisation in the mode of Eliot, but later critics have pointed out that this poem is an expression of Yeats' apocalyptic mystical theories, and thus the expression of a mind shaped by the 1890s. His most important collections of poetry started with The Green Helmet (1910) and Responsibilities (1914). In imagery, Yeats' poetry became sparer, more powerful as he grew older. The Tower (1928), The Winding Stair (1929), and New Poems (1938) contained some of the most potent images in twentieth-century poetry. Yeats' mystical inclinations, informed by Hindu Theosophical beliefs and the occult, provided much of the basis of his late poetry,Lorenz, Dagmar C. G. "Transforming the center, eroding the margins." University of Rochester Press, 2004. 282. ISBN 1-58046-175-1 which some critics have judged as lacking in intellectual credibility. The metaphysics of Yeats' late works must be read in relation to his system of esoteric fundamentalities in A Vision (1925).Powell, Grosvenor E. "Yeats's Second "Vision": Berkeley, Coleridge, and the Correspondence with Sturge Moore". The Modern Language Review, Vol. 76, No. 2, April 1981. 273 His 1920 poem, "The Second Coming " contains some of literature's most potent images of the twentieth century. Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere The ceremony of innocence is drowned. The best lack all conviction, while the worst Are full of passionate intensity.O'Neill, 58 According to some interpretations "the best" referred to the traditional ruling classes of Europe who were unable to protect the traditional culture of Europe from materialistic mass movements. The concluding lines refer to Yeats' belief that history was cyclic, and that his age represented the end of the cycle that began with the rise of Christianity. And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?O'Neill, 61 Recognition Three of his poems ("Where My Books go," "When You are Old," and "The Lake Isle of Innisfree") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.Alphabetical list of authors: Shelley, Percy Bysshe to Yeats, William Butler. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 19, 2012. In 1923 he was awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature for what the Nobel Committee described as "inspired poetry, which in a highly artistic form gives expression to the spirit of a whole nation." He was the first Irishman so honoured.The Nobel Prize in Literature 1923. Nobelprize.org. Retrieved on 3 June 2007. Publications Poetry *''Mosada: A dramatic poem'' (first published in Dublin University Review, March, 1885), Sealy, Bryers & Walker, 1886. *''The Wanderings of Oisin, and other poems, Kegan Paul, Trench, 1889. *Poems. T. Fisher Unwin, 1895 ** revised editions, 1899, 1901, 1912, 1927. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/32233 ''The Wind among the Reeds]. London: John Lane, 1899. *''The Rose'', 1893. (not published separately, these poems first appeared as a section of the Collected Poems). *''In the Seven Woods: Being poems chiefly of the Irish Heroic Age''. London: Macmillan, 1903. *''Poems, 1899-1905. London: A.H. Bullen, 1906. *''The Poetical Works of William B. Yeats (2 volumes), London: Macmillan, 1906 ** revised edition, 1912. (Volume 1) (Volume 2) *''Poems: Second Series. London: A.H. Bullen, 1910. *The Green Helmet, and other poems. Dun Emer, Ireland: Cuala Press, 1910; R. Harold Paget, 1911 **enlarged edition, London: Macmillan, 1912. *''Poems Written in Discouragement, 1912-1913. Cuala Press, 1913. *''A Selection from the Poetry of W.B. Yeats. Bernard Tauchnitz, 1913. *''A Selection from the Love Poetry of W.B. Yeats. Cuala Press, 1913. *''Responsibilities, and other poems. Cuala Press, 1914 ** enlarged edition. London: Macmillan, 1916. *''The Wild Swans at Coole. Cuala Press, 1917 ** enlarged edition. London: Macmillan, 1919 ** expanded edition. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1994. *''Selected Poems''. London: Macmillan, 1921. *''Michael Robartes and the Dancer'' (poetry). Cuala Press, 1921 ** expanded edition (edited by Thomas Francis Parkinson and Anne Brannen). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1994. *''Later Poems. London: Macmillan, 1922; New York: Macmillan, 1924. *Seven Poems and a Fragment, first edition, 1922, reprinted, Cuala Press, 1970. *''October Blast (poetry). Cuala Press, 1927. *''The Tower''. London: Macmillan, 1928. *''The Winding Stair and other poems''. Fountain Press, 1929 ** enlarged edition. London: Macmillan, 1933 ** expanded edition. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1995. *''Words for Music, Perhaps, and other poems''. Cuala Press, 1932. *''Poems''. Cuala Press, 1935. *''New Poems''. Cuala Press, 1938. *''Last Poems and Two Plays''. Cuala Press, 1939. *''Last Poems and Plays''. London: Macmillan, 1940. *''The Collected Poems of W.B. Yeats'' . Dublin?, 1940? (http://www.csun.edu/~hceng029/yeats/collectedpoems.html HTML]) *''The Variorum Edition of the Poems of W.B. Yeats'' (edited by Peter Allt and Russell K. Alspach). New York: Macmillan (New York, NY), 1957; 1987. Plays * The Countess Cathleen. 1892. * Cathleen ni Houlihan. 1902. * On Baile's Strand. 1904. *''The Hour-Glass, and other plays. London & New York: Macmillan, 1904.The Hour-Glass, and other plays (1904), Internet Archive. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. * ''Deirdre. 1907. *''Two Plays for Dancers. Cuala Press, 1919.Two Play for Dancers (Cuala Press, 1919), Project Gutenberg. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. Fiction * ''Fairy and Folk Tales of the Irish Peasantry. 1888. *''Stories of Red Hanrahan; The Secret Rose; Rosa Alchemica. New York: Macmillan, 1914.Stories of Red Hanrahan; The Secret Rose; Rosa Alchemica (1914), Internet Archive. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. *** [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/5795 ''The Secret Rose.] 1897. Non-fiction * The Celtic Twilight . 1893. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/8557 Synge and the Ireland of his Time.] 1911. *''The Cutting of an Agate. New York: Macmillan, 1912.[http://archive.org/details/cuttingofagate00yeat The Cutting of an Agate (1912), Internet Archive. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. *Reveries over Childhood and Youth. London & New York: Macmillan, 1916.Reveries over Childhood and Youth (1916), Internet Archive. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. * ''A Vision. 1925. Edited *''A Book of Irish Verse'' (selected by Yeats). London: Methuen, 1900.A Book of Irish Verse (Methuen, 1900), Project Gutenberg. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto." Selected Poetry of William Butler Yeats: Notes on Life and Works," Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 31, 2011. Poems by William Butler Yeats # In Memory of Eva Gore-Booth and Con Markiewicz # The Lake Isle of Innisfree See also * List of Irish poets *Nobel Laureates in Literature References * Cleeve, Brian (1972). W.B. Yeats and the Designing of Ireland's Coinage. New York: Dolmen Press. ISBN 0-85105-221-5 * Foster, R. F. (1997). W. B. Yeats: A Life, Vol. I: The Apprentice Mage. New York: Oxford UP. ISBN 0-19-288085-3 * Foster, R. F. (2003). W. B. Yeats: A Life, Vol. II: The Arch-Poet 1915-1939. New York: Oxford UP. ISBN 0-19-818465-4 * Hone, Joseph (1943). W.B. Yeats, 1865-1939. New York: Macmillan Publishers. OCLC: 35607726 * Igoe, Vivien (1994). A Literary Guide to Dublin. Methuen Publishing. ISBN 0-4136-9120-9 * Longenbach, James (1988). Stone Cottage: Pound, Yeats, and Modernism. New York: Oxford UP. ISBN 0-19-506662-6 * O'Neill, Michael. '' Routledge Literary Sourcebook on the Poems of W.B. Yeats . Routledge, 2003. ISBN 0-415-23475-1. * Ryan, Philip B. (1998). ''The Lost Theatres of Dublin. Wiltshire: The Badger Press. ISBN 0-9526076-1-1 * Yeats, W. B. (1994). "The Collected Poems of W.B. Yeats" Wordsworth Poetry Library. ISBN 1-85326-454-7 * Yeats, W. B. (1900). "The Philosophy of Shelley's Poetry", in Essays and Introductions, 1961. New York: Macmillan Publishers. OCLC 362823 * Croft, Barbara L. (1987). Stylistic Arrangements: A Study of William Butler Yeat's A Vision, Bucknell University Press. ISBN 0-8387-5087-7 * Jeffares, A Norman (1968). A Commentary on the Collected Poems of W. B. Yeats, Stanford University Press. ISBN 0-8047-0661-1 * Jeffares, A Norman (1984). A New Commentary on the Poems of W. B. Yeats. Stanford UP. ISBN 0-8047-1221-2 * Jeffares, A Norman (1989). W B Yeats: A New Biography. Farrar, Straus and Giroux. ISBN 0-374-28588-8 * Harper, George Mills, ed. (1975). Yeats and the Occult. Macmillan of Canada and Maclean-Hunter Press. ISBN 0-7705-1308-5 * King, Francis (1978). The Magical World of Aleister Crowley. New York: Coward, McCann & Geoghegan, ISBN 0-698-10884-1 * King, Francis (1989). Modern Ritual Magic: The Rise of Western Occultism. ISBN 1-85327-032-6. * McCormack, W. J. (2005). Blood Kindred: The Politics of W. B. Yeats and His Death. Pimilico ISBN 0-7126-6514-5 * Menon, Dr. V. K. Narayana, Development of William Butler Yeats * Pritchard, William H. (1972). W. B. Yeats: A Critical Anthology. Penguin. ISBN 0-14-080791-8. * Raine, Kathleen (1972), Yeats, the tarot, and the Golden Dawn, Dolmen Press, ISBN 0-85105-195-2 * Vendler, Helen (2004). Poets Thinking: Pope, Whitman, Dickinson, Yeats, Harvard University Press * Vendler, Helen (2007). Our Secret Discipline: Yeats and Lyric Form, Harvard University Press * Irish Writers on Writing featuring William Butler Yeats. Edited by Eavan Boland (Trinity University Press, 2007). Notes External links ;Poems * William Butler Yeats in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: "Where My Books Go," "When You are Old," "The Lake Isle of Innisfree". * William Butler Yeats in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "The Rose of Battle," "To the Secret Rose". * 6 poems by Yeats: "Mad as the Mist and Snow," "The Wild Swans at Coole," "When You Are Old," "These are the Clouds," "The Lake Isle of Innisfree," "Adam's Curse" *" Meditations in Time of Civil War": - William Butler Yeats ("Ancestral Houses," "My House," "My Table," "My Descendants," "The Road at My Door," "The Stare's Nest by My Window," "I See Phantoms of Hatred and of the Heart's Fullness and of the Coming Emptiness"). * W.B. Yeats at A Taste of Ireland's Poets. *W.B. Yeats profile and 22 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *William Butler Yeats 1865-1939 at the Poetry Foundation. *Selected Poetry of William Butler Yeats (1865-1939) (42 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *Collected Poems at the University of Adelaide *William Butler Yeats at PoemHunter (402 poems). ;Books * * ;Audio / video * William Butler Yeats at The Poetry Archive * Yale College Lecture on Yeats audio, video and full transcripts from Open Yale Courses * Podcast: Paul Muldoon on W.B. Yeats *Lecture on Yeats' use of poetic forms by Helen Vendler. Recorded at the Lensic Theater in Santa Fe, New Mexico on January 22, 2003. Audio file 1 hr 20 mins ;About *William Butler Yeats – Biographical at NobelPrize.org * William Butler Yeats at NNDB. * The Life and Works of William Butler Yeats Official website, National Library of Ireland * 'Yeats' 'Leda and the swan': an image's coming of age * The Yeats theatre, an introduction to his life and work * [http://www.yeatsvision.com/ 'W.B. Yeats and A Vision'] outline and analysis of Yeats's esoteric system *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b009twvd BBC discussion on Radio 4 programme In our time. "Yeats and Irish politics]'' and "Yeats and mysticism". Both 45 minutes.'' * Yeats' correspondence and other archival records at Southern Illinois University Carbondale, Special Collections Research Center ;Etc. * The WB Yeats Society of NY * Gallery of Locations of Yeats' Poems and his Grave * The 1911 Census return lists W.B. Yeates (sic) and Lady Gregory boarding in South Frederick Street, Dublin Category:1865 births Category:1939 deaths Category:Abbey Theatre Category:Alumni of the National College of Art and Design Category:Anthologists Category:Butler Yeats family Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Formalist poets Category:Irish Anglicans Category:Irish astrologers Category:Irish dramatists and playwrights Category:Irish Nobel laureates Category:Irish occult writers Category:Irish poets Category:Protestant Nationalists Category:Members of the 1922 Seanad Category:Members of the 1925 Seanad Category:Modernist drama, theatre and performance Category:Nobel laureates in Literature Category:Past pupils of The High School, Dublin Category:People from County Dublin Category:Sonneteers Category:Symbolist dramatists and playwrights Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century authors Category:Authors Category:Irish authors